City Lights
by Heartbreak
Summary: Kaworu and Shinji share a moment of understanding. (SHOUNEN AI!!!!!)


Note: 'Sup. Heartbreak here. Following fic contains shounen ai and language, plus Asuka being a bitch. Read. NOW.

****

City Lights

By Heartbreak

The night was so beautiful. Shinji stood on the lookout over Tokyo-3, watching the city glimmer before him. He heard footsteps and smiled expectantly.

"You disgust me."

Shinji whirled around and faced Asuka. "Why are _you_ here? And what the hell are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

She wrinkled her nose at him, her pretty face distorted. "You're so hung up on that Kaworu guy. And you act like he's the king of your world, at least." Asuka peered at him. "He's cute, too. Are you gay or something? Do you actually make out?"

Shinji blushed resolutely, glaring at Asuka with a barely contained rage. "No, I'm not! And what were you going to do if I was?"  
"That's for me to know. Have fun with your little boy toy. I hope you suffer, knowing you can't have me or even Ayanami." With that, she turned and walked away, deliberately shaking her butt at him.

"Go to hell, Asuka!" Shinji called after her. He sat down on the bench behind him and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. God, how he hated that bitch. What was her problem? Always acting like she was so damn superior…

"What's wrong?"

The quiet voice startled Shinji so badly that he was up off the bench, fist cocked, before he realized who it was. "Kaworu," he breathed, sinking slowly back onto the bench. 

The silver-haired boy smiled at him, and Shinji returned the smile. "What's wrong?" he repeated, sitting down next to Shinji.

Running his hand through his short dark hair, Shinji said, "Oh, nothing. Asuka thinks I'm gay because I'm with you so much. She was asking all these questions, like if we, and I quote, 'actually made out.' Kind of pathetic, really."

"And what did you say?"  
"I didn't give her a straight answer." Shinji raised his eyes to the glowing, glimmering Tokyo-3 in front of him and fidgeted slightly.

Kaworu fixed his brilliant red eyes on Shinji. "Did you deny it?" he asked, his voice hushed.

Looking up once again, EVA 01's pilot sighed. "Yeah," he whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Kaworu's disappointment to crash over him.

"Did you mean it?"

Startled for the second time, Shinji blinked and looked curiously at Kaworu. "No…of course not. I can't deny you; you know that."

"I know. But…you leave me so unsure sometimes. It's as if you don't want to be with me." Kaworu imitated Shinji, leaning back to look at the twinkling stars. 

"I'm sorry." Shinji's voice was so quiet, Kaworu almost didn't hear him. "I—don't want you to feel like that."

"Don't be sorry, Shinji-kun. Just…don't be so reluctant to show how you really feel. It's not your fault you don't want people to know."

"Yes, it is." Tears welled up in Shinji's cobalt blue eyes. "It's another one of my many weaknesses. I don't even know why you waste your time with me…"

Kaworu gripped Shinji's chin suddenly, forcing him to look into those burning red eyes. "Do I _look_ like I'm wasting my time?" he asked harshly. "Do I _look_ like I don't care about you? Don't you know what _unconditional_ love means?"

Shinji bit his lip, drawing blood as he attempted to look away. "No," he mumbled. "You don't."

He was answered with a fierce kiss from Kaworu. His eyes widened slightly before he relaxed, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. Kaworu's tongue pushed between his lips, entangling itself with Shinji's own. Almost as soon as it had begun it ended. Kaworu was once again gazing at Shinji with those damn eyes, the ones that pierced him to his very core.

"Don't doubt me," he murmured, low and husky. "If you do…"  
"I won't." Licking his lips, he whispered, "You love me?"

Kaworu sighed softly. "Of course, baka. I can't believe you didn't realize already."

Shinji averted his gaze before looking at Kaworu again. "Ai shiteiru."

Smiling, Kaworu answered, "Ai shiteiru, koi. Zutto."

~*~~*~

Now, I know it's short, but I like it! It makes me feel all fuzzy wuzzy inside. Review! ^_~

[Zutto means forever. If you don't know what ai shiteiru means, you're a lost case.]


End file.
